AshClan/Roleplay
Archives: 'Archive 1 ---- Smokepaw bounded up to the newly-made warriors. "Congrats!" he meowed, truly happy for them. He hoped that he would get his full name soon, as he wanted to feel the same pride as his friends and also not feel like an apprentice. Even though he would still be one technically, but whatever. forget ''honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 06:21, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud padded along a worn down path, slowing to scent the air. SoulClan! ''His pelt prickled along his spine and he went along closer to the border, sniffing at a clump of bracken. Stale, but SoulClan scent. ''Someone must have been over the border, at least a few days or a week ago. ''"SoulClan have been on our territory," he turned back to Twilightstrike. (decided her power! ) Lavenderpaw gave him a nod and a shy grin. Her pelt tingled and her paws felt shaky, and she did her best not to show it. Concern sprouted like a flower in the back of her head. She knew this feeling well. ''I got this feeling before my mother died. I got this feeling before Shinepaw died. I got this feeling the night of SoulClan's battle with SunClan. I wasn't even there, but I knew something terrible was happening. ''The future held bad things. 21:44, February 6, 2018 (UTC) The night was closing in on them as they hurried into camp, Sorrelflower splitting from her younger tabby sister. The older warrior immediately headed for the warriors den. She had been aching to sleep all evening. Rainsweptflower, on the other paw, hadn't spoken to anyone today. Well except Sorrelflower. That was pretty boring because all Sorrelflower could speak of was the future. Kits. Mates. It was weird, really. Rainsweptflower didn't want that. She wanted to have and explore, and every once in a while break some rules. The tabby she-cat bounded over to her littermate with a cheerful greeting. "Ravenstar!" 02:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Rainsweptflower!" Ravenstar greeted her sister, leaping to her paws, and giving her a head butt. "How's your day going?" the tiny she-cat asked, yawning, still tired from the Gathering the other night. 03:01, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Oh! It's great! I went hunting with Sorrelflower but that was might boring. Especially since all she can talk about is settling down soon. Its boring. Totally not the life for me!" She exclaimed. 03:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar let out a snort of laughter. "All Sorrelflower cares about is fretting over kits and toms. I can't believe she hasn't been pushing me to get a mate yet," she sighed, wishing that all she had to worry about was finding a mate. Stress from her duties was driving her crazy. ''I still wish I could just be a young warrior causing trouble. But I can't. "The Gathering went sort of well. There was nearly a fight between SoulClan and SunClan." 03:12, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Oh! Really?" She exclaimed. "I wish I could have gone!" The tabby warrior bounced excitedly. "What happened?" 03:23, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "I guess Echostar led a surprise attack on SoulClan's camp during the night - for no reason apparently," Ravenstar shrugged. "Larchstar was really angry and then Wolfstorm got involved... but Sandynose saved everyone with some wise words. I think he'd be a great leader one day!" 03:26, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "That sounds amazing!" Tbe tabby sighed wistfully. She wanted to show her Clan her own skills but they didn't really do much of anything. The older warriors even gave her weird looks when she spoke of how she'd mentor an apprentice soon. 03:29, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "I'll make sure you come next time," Ravenstar purred, patting Rainsweptflower's flank with her tail. "Anything interesting happen lately? Something that might have slipped the leaders eye?" 03:36, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "No, not really. Its all so boring. It'd be more interesting if I had an apprentice." She grumbles. How did the senior warriors and elders think she was too irresponsible to train a younger cat? 03:47, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "It's a shame we don't have any queens at the moment," Ravenstar let out a soft sigh. "You'd be a good mentor." I'd like to have an apprentice myself, she said to herself. She had been made leader almost right after she was made a warrior - never had the chance to train an apprentice. "Maybe Sorrelflower will find a mate soon, then we'd be mentoring our kin!" she mewed, half joking. 03:51, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower giggled. "I don't doubt she'd be in the nursery soon anyway." She replied. "We'd be the best aunts ever." 04:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "We would," Ravenstar agreed with a grin. I'd protect them as if they were my own kits, she thought. She wasn't exactly sure if she ever wanted kits - yeah they were cute, but having to take care of them? Sounded hard. "Where's Sorrelflower anyway? I haven't seen her today." I wish all of us could always be together, like how it was when we were in the nursery. Raccoontail tried to focus on hunting. He spotted a blackbird pecking at the ground with it's beak. He stalked toward it, focusing his senses on it, but his mind kept drifting to her. He leaped for the bird, too slow. The bird let out a loud alarm call and fluttered up into a camp, away from the warrior. He let out a hiss of exasperation. I wish we were in the same Clan so we could hunt together. Suddenly dizzy, he sat down to rest. This is mouse-brained! Stop being stupid! Why do you keep thinking about her? 04:12, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower grinned. "I can't wait!" She bounced with excitement. The pretty tabby warrior shifted. Sorrelflower had made her way into the warriors den and was curled up in her nest, happy to finally be able to sleep. Her paws were aching. 10:22, March 25, 2018 (UTC) It should have been him: it was his destiny, he was born into power. Pantherfang stood tall like a dark and creeping shadow, somewhat similar to the trickster god of the Norse, Loki. Like he was expecting something. The large and dark tabby had just rose up from his slumber, with a fresh laceration scored across his shoulder. There were more where that came from, as well. Chin raised out of unspoken pride for whatever reason, Pantherfang turned his back on his clanmates to disappear from camp. He bumped into Tallfang on the way out. The russet tom cast the shadowy figure a dark and threatening glance before slinking back into camp, although a tiny voice in his head told him to turn and confront Pantherfang instead. He stunk of evil. Tallfang slid over to the fresh kill pile to deposit his kill before he abruptly seated himself to clean an outstretched leg.Silverstar 21:57, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Oh! I know what'll help! Let's go fkr a hunt, just you and me!" The energetic she-cat exclaimed. She was dancing on her toes, bouncing around her suster. Her blue eyes shining brightly. 22:01, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar got to her paws, nodding. "That sounds like it would be nice." She let out a soft breath of relief. It'll be nice to get out of camp. 23:45, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower giggled and bounced towards the exit. "Great! Let's go!!" She exclaimed. 00:58, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Needleclaw padded aimlessly beside the flowing river, her paws squelching through the muddy bank. Ugh, I honestly am terrfied of FrostClan cats, not because of their battle skills, but because they can handle this mud. It's horrible... ''~ Oakfeather followed his sister through the tightly woven forest of trees, his fiery gaze set on her sleek back fur. Twilightstrike seemed to stream ahead of him, lighter and swifter on the uneven ground. Oakfeather hated his sister for it, but admired her too. ''She might as well be a passing leave. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:24, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower bounced and waited for Ravenstar at the entrance. "Come on, slowpoke. It'll take us moons at this pace." She didn't know why she still had the energy she had as a kit. Darkstorm strolled into camp, bumping into Rainsweptflower. She squeaked and looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Sorry about that, darlin." He said in a bit of southern drawl. He turned his green gaze on Ravenstar next, he dipped his head to her before he disappeared into the warriors den. 08:36, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Pantherfang continued to stalk outside of camp, spotting a familiar black cat with a notch missing from the ear. Ravenstar! He venomously hissed his sister's name in his head before prowling forward. "What're you doing outside of camp by yourself, Ravenstar?" The black cat paused and glanced over her shoulder, and wasn't Ravenstar at all. It was actually her twin sister, Crowsong, who blinked at her brother in surprise. "Um, no, I'm not Ravenstar. I saw sister back at camp before I left." Crowsong replied, eyeing her shadowy brother up and down before cocking her head. "Why're you acting so creepy, anyways?"Silverstar 12:56, March 26, 2018 (UTC) (psst oak and twilight got warrior names @sandy) Ravenstar followed her sister, giving Darkstorm a polite nod before racing ahead of her sister. "Where should we hunt? I bet I'll get there before you." 15:19, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower grinned. Her eyes searching the terrain. "We can hunt near the border, have some fun!" She knew Ravenstar was leader and couldn't disobey the code, Rainsweptflower had to go about her own adventures on her own. 23:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar nodded. "Good idea, there's bound to be some frogs hopping by the pond," she mewed, trotting off. 00:00, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "She wrinkled her nose. Gross, frogs. "I'd rather have furry prey, thanks." Dhe commented and streaked for the trees, scrabbling up one. 00:01, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar left her sister to try by the pond. She loved hunting frogs. Rainsweptflower is a crazy mouse-brain if she thinks they taste gross, she thought, sniffing between the bushes along the shore. Hunter padded as as silent as a snake through the undergrowth, hissing with annoyance when his paw got tangled in brambles. His heart pounded with worry of being caught. The Clan cats were hostile to rogues, and he was alone. But his fur prickled with excitement at the thought of seeing his lovely Crowsong again. He stopped in a small clearing and settled down into the shadows to wait. It was a good place to meet without being disturbed. 00:49, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Better question is: what're you doing out here, Crowsong?" Pantherfang asked with edge in his voice, suspiciously creeping closer to the twin. She jumped in the air, clearly up to something that even a blind cat could see. "Nothing-- BYE!" Overly enthusiastic, she flashed out of sight just like that. Silverstar 00:53, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Hunter waited patiently, then after a while began to wonder if Crowsong was going to show. Maybe she got held up at her camp. These Clans are pretty weird, he thought. One day ''we're going to take over them though.'' 02:03, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower bounced on the tree branch she was on. She loved hunting squirrels, her light weight made it easy to hunt them and jump from tree to tree. She leapt for the next branch barely making it. She scrabbled onto the branch with a grunt. 02:16, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Yewcloud and I went out for the morning," Twlightstrike admitted to her brother as they slowed down around a corner. "We found SoulClan scent inside our borders. I want to check the territory." Her usually dark thoughts brightened at the thought of Yewcloud and she suddenly wished he'd followed them. But she had insisted he didn't. For his safety. She felt guilt well up and turned determinedly down the path they had taken that morning, hearing her brother panting behind her. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:39, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Sorrelflower shivered as a cold breeze wafted into the den, the warrior hadn't yet told her sisters or her... "mate". If you could call him that. She hadn't told her sister's she even had a mate. The calico she-cat stood and shook her pelt before she slunk from the den. 03:23, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Crowsong hurried on her way, weaving between trees and logs to lose her brother if he dared to attempt to follow her. Thankfully, she was successful, and had easily left him behind, glancing around with a bemused expression. Taking in a deep breath, Crowsong attempted to ease her racing heart. "Hunter?" Tallfang eventually stalked into the warrior's den to be welcomed by silence and the shadows. He'd been a ltitle moody as of late, more than usual. He was withdrawn from even his Clan activities.Silverstar 13:47, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Raccoontail padded over to the border, his paws heavy. He climbed up an oak tree and settled on the lowest branch, making him self as comfortable as he could on the narrow strip of bark. I wonder if Galaxystorm thinks about me like I think about her. I wonder if she ever thinks of coming to see me, or what it'd be like if we were Clanmates. In a strange heartbeat, a thought sparked in his head, something he had never before. What if he left AshClan? I don't have a family, most of the Clan doesn't trust me, after my childhood ordeal. Would it be so bad if he left?? No! You're being crazy, shut up. Think about everything you do have here; I love Needleclaw, she's my best friend. I don't think I could ever leave her, and my apprentice, and I like the way Ravenstar's been leading AshClan so far... How could you be considering to throw your life away? Hunter had dozed off, but pricked his drooping ears at the sound of Crowsong's voice. Suddenly alert. He spotted her and stalked through the shadows until he was close enough.. He sprang out from the leaves and playfully tackled her. "You had me worried you wouldn't show." 13:57, March 27, 2018 (UTC) A colloquy of laughter came from the ruffle-furred warrior as the loner tackled her, submissively rolling onto her back while swatting at his face with a single paw. "I was worried, too." Crowsong's tone was still light, and she gazed lovingly into Hunter's eyes. "I've missed you."Silverstar 23:13, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Jadewhisker opened her eyes from a long nap as a loud yawn escaped her mouth. I'm hungry, she thought, her stomach growling for fresh-kill. Groaning, she climbed up and padded out of her den. How long had she been asleep? It seemed like forever. It felt like a whole moon had gone past during her sleep. And of course, no one had noticed. Her mean, spiteful personality never put her in the spotlight the right way. She became even more arrogant when no one even greeted her like they used to. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 00:12, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Stupid twins. ''I should've led this Clan.'' Turning bitterly with vile anger rising up in his throat, Pantherfang strode back to camp in a swift and relentless manner. He'd probably even trample a kit if it got in his path. They are foolish and weak, too soft to lead AshClan! I'd make us strong, powerful, merciless...AshClan would rule ''all Clans under my rule.Silverstar 00:49, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower leapt from limb to limb nimbly. She had already caught a blackbird, carrying it in her jaws she dropped down beside Ravenstar. "What'd you catch, 'O' Mighty Leader?" Rainsweptflower leapt from limb to limb nimbly. She had already caught a blackbird, carrying it in her jaws she dropped down beside Ravenstar. "What'd you catch, 'O' Mighty Leader?" 01:12, March 28, 2018 (UTC) "I've missed you more," Hunter purred, butting Crowsong's head with his own. "How's everything been? Did someone try following you?" he asked, looking concerned. Ravenstar shook mud from her paws and licked her ruffled pelt. She had never been the greatest hunter. "Ooh, I caught some tasty mud. Sorry, I don't have any to share," she mewed, light-hearted, but her pelt burned with embarrassment. 02:50, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower didn't say anymore about Ravenstar's lack of prey. "Oh well. We can share this bird. You remember, it was mother's favorite." She said, a sad glimmer entering her ice-blue gaze. 02:58, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Oakfeather tried to deride his sister before he heard he shout behind her, "shut up nitwit!" ''Twilightstrike has always been so committed to trouble, ''he thought darkly, shoving himself through the thick undergrowth until he barrelled into his sister's halted, stiff form and she snapped at him as she flipping him on to his back, "just stay down, would you?" She crouched beside him as he rolled, righting himself, embarrassment flickering through his pelt. He had just ''let ''her beat him, and it agravated him. But the sight before him halted his dangerous thoughts about murdering his irritating sister. ~ Needleclaw sat by the rivers edge, her silent tears slowly leaking down her face as she heard a rustle and a muffled ''thump ''from behind, but she didn't care. Nothing had been going right for her. ''First, I've been beginning to lose Raccoontail and I haven't even talked to Tallfang after the accident. ''Her broken hindleg she held slightly above ground, her heart falling deeper into an ashlined pit inside of her as she remembered the small skirmish that had broken another part of her, other than her heart. ''I need to talk to someone... but who? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:22, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Darkstorm paced through camp his gaze landing on Jayflight. Much like him the tabby warrior hadn't taken a mate although he was sure this warrior was sneaking off to see another Clan cat. Jayflight looked up facing Darkstorm with a dark glare. 10:16, March 28, 2018 (UTC) "Just my grumpy brother again." Crowsong muttered under her breath, feeling strong resent for her shady littermate. He was always so stubborn and angry, like she had done something wrong. "But I'm here now with you, so everything's good agian." Tallfang rest in his nest, looking up in surprise as the jolly Shadowstorm jogged over to his nest. "Hiya, buddy! So, we need a hunting patrol to go out, and I was wondering if you'd like to go? You're always into that work stuff, you seem to enjoy it and you're really good at it--" "Leave me alone, and never call me 'buddy'." Tallfang hissed in a deep and warning tone, eyes narrowed to slits and causing the smoke warrior to stiffen up. His hackles even began to raise, and Shadowstorm took a skittish step away from the prickly warrior. "Ok, well I just thought that you might--" "I said go away, Shadowstorm!"Silverstar 16:12, March 28, 2018 (UTC) "No, thanks, you can take the rest to camp," Ravenstar murmured, not sharing much of her sisters grief over their mother. She didn't really like bringing up their mother. Hunter purred. "Why don't you let me attack him, teach him to learn some manners?" he meowed, jokingly, kneading the ground with his claws. Whenever Crowsong told him about her crow-food eating brother, he wished to sink his fangs in his throat. No body was allowed to treat Crowsong like that. 16:46, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Oakfeather nudged his sister. "C'mon, let's go. Give her some privacy to grieve." And to his shock, Twilightstrike turned and nodded, her jaw set in a grimmace. He laid his tail over his sister's back as they quietly slipped away, unnoticed. ~ Twilightstrike streaked ahead of Oakfeather ans skidded into camp, still unsure if what she saw was real or not. It hadn't been Needleclaw that had shocked her - to Twilightstrike Needleclaw was weak - it was what had been behind Needleclaw. That ashen pelted shadow could only have belonged to one cat. Ashstar. I thought she had left me. Obviously not. ''She scanned camp carefully and Oakfeather came up behind her, concern still flickering in his gaze. "I'm going for a nap," he told her, before he padded off and entered the warrior den. ''Good. Now he'll stop following me for a while. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:39, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower didn't speak, she nodded and stood. She had been hoping to share the bird but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. The tabby warrior grabbed her bird and disappeared into the ferns. 00:01, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar waved her tail at Rainsweptflower, determined to catch her own prey to help feed her Clan. If I don't catch anything, I just won't eat, she thought, stubbornly, then scented out the burrow of a small animal and sat a few tail-lengths away, as still as possible, lying in wait. Yewcloud was grooming his fluffy shoulder when he noticed Twilightstrike back in camp. "Hey, Twilightstrike," he called, padded over to her, feeling his heart blossoming. "What's up?" 03:16, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Crowsong playfully head butted Hunter's shoulder, speaking with a soft yet amused purr. "As much as I'd love you to teach him a lesson, I can't have you killing him." Her smile them slowly faded, like a sun covered by clouds, and a frown set in. "He's always carrying fresh wounds. It doesn't make sense. "Silverstar 14:15, March 29, 2018 (UTC) "The sky," Twilightstrike replied, smirking. "Okay, to be honest, not much. I went exploring with Oakfeather earlier. He's still the most annoying brother in the world." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:18, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Hunter shrugged. "Maybe he's attacking thorn bushes," be suggested, doubtfully. "Or maybe leaving Clan territory to fight with loners or kittypets?" If he stumbled upon my group, I would've known about it. Yewcloud purred playfully. "But I bet he's not the most annoying cat you've ever met," he held his head and tail high. "I'm the one with that honor." 03:43, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Twilightstrike rolled her eyes. "Shut up, brainless. You're not the most annoying, although you come close to it," she added teasingly. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:45, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "Maybe. I dunno, my brother is... really strange, and kinda creepy." Crowsong played with the dust using her paw, glancing up at Hunter to shake her head. "Whatever. How have you and your... friends been?"Silverstar 14:18, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower stalkes into camp happily, proud of her catch. She took tge blackbird for herself. Darkstorm stood when he spotted Rainsweptflower. "Evening," he purred striding up to her. 03:02, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Jadewhisker spotted Pantherfang coming into the camp in the distance, a sour look on his face. Whatever, ''she thought. ''He thinks he can be better than Ravenstar. She padded over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked sarcastically, her face mocking his. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:27, March 31, 2018 (UTC) "We're doing... fantastic," Hunter purred, puffing out his chest in pride. "Much better than the Clans, honestly. It's so great there... I wish you'd join me there." Crowsong didn't know what his group was planning to do to her Clan. A pang of guilt pierced his heart. He didn't like keeping secrets from her, but they had been planning this before they had even met. He couldn't betray his group; he was loyal to them. But I'm loyal to Crowsong too. Smokestorm was furiously ripping thorns from his long pelt. He had been on patrol the night before and stumbled into a bramble thicket. My beautiful pelt. Ruined! he thought, dramatically. 15:53, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Keeping his voice chiillingly cool, Pantherfang spoke with a heavily threatening tone, "the only thing that's 'wrong' is what my claws will do to your face if you keep talking to me like that." Crowsong let her gaze fall to the ground with a defeated sigh. "You know I can't do that, Hunter. I can't leave my family, especially my twin sister." Lovingly, Crowsong pressed her forehead against his. "But I'll always care for you."Silverstar 16:36, March 31, 2018 (UTC) "...Oh, like your pathetic claws will do anything," Jadewhisker continued. Her mouth opened for a wide yawn. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 19:24, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Sorrelflower moved from the warriors den, she still had to break the news to Smokestorm she was expecting. She sighed and heaved herself through camp until she spotted the tom. She padded over her to him. "Smokestorm, you need to worry more about your Clanmates than yourself." She said sarcastically. Rainsweptflower rolled her eyes as Darkstorm attempted to chat with the cheerful tabby. "If you want to know where Ravenstar is she's out of camp right now." Darkstorm nodded and padded away. He was tempted to go find the small leader. He slunk from camp with a shrug. 02:16, April 1, 2018 (UTC) "So... how have you been?" Twilightstrike asked Yewcloud, her mind leaving the world for a fleeting few seconds as a spasm of pain lashed through her. It had been happening for a while now, about three moons after being made a warrior. And it was annoying the crap out of her. She tried not to show her pain as she waited for Yewcloud's answer. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:45, April 1, 2018 (UTC) "I've been great!" Yewcloud mewed cheerfully. One thing that was bothering him was Raccoontail. He had never trusted that tom, and now he was almost never in camp. If you bet ten mouse-tails every time he didn't show up when his name was called out for a patrol, you'd have enough prey to last a lifetime. "Just concerned with Raccoontail is all, but that's probably not a big deal." His whiskers twitched, noticing a flicker of pain come across Twilightstrike's eyes. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asked, concerned. Hunter let out a soft sigh. "I know... I just wish you could. It's lonely without you. I understand though, I don't have real family, but my group has always been there for me." Hunter had considered joining Crowsong in AshClan. He hated the Clans - always demanding cats to stay off their land, never letting anyone take some prey even if they needed it more, always fighting... but he would have been willing to put up with it, if it meant being with Crowsong. But on the other hand, if he turned his back on his group they'd never forgive him. If he ever had a family with Crowsong, they'd probably kill them. He also didn't want to be part of AshClan when the big event happened. Ravenstar finally caught a small shrew. Yeah, it was small, but it was something. She had been sitting in front of the entrance to it's den for what felt like hours, hoping it would be the home of a plump mouse, but nope. Just a tiny old shrew. 15:25, April 1, 2018 (UTC) "If I wasn't such a humble cat, I'd happily show you what my claws can do. But I can't go ruining my little sister's perfect day in her perfect Clan." Pantherfang spoke lowly in a dark tone, thrusting his muzzle half a whisker length away from Jadewhisker's. "So how about you play nice before I make that hideous face of yours even more hideous. Hmm?" Crowsong stepped forward, allowing her muzzle to brush against Hunter's before she stared deep into his eyes. "And I'll always be here for you. Who's to say borders are meant to separate love?" She spoke softly before pulling away from the tom, dancing a ways off. "Enough on this dark and brooding stuff. Let's go have some fun and hunt!"Silverstar 16:01, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Darkstorm scented Ravenstar out once he was out of camp and found her sittinf over a shrew hole. "Well that's a mighty fine catch you have there." He said, his voice filled with amusement to match his glimmering green eyes. "Are you even listening?" The calico demanded, huffing and glaring at her mate. 16:27, April 1, 2018 (UTC) "Huh, what?" Smokestorm's eyes flashed with surprise when he just now noticed Sorrelflower next to him. He narrowed them. "Is this a trick question?" Ravenstar froze when she heard Darkstorm's voice. She glanced at him, feeling a dull throb of guilt in the back of her head. She felt like that whenever she thought she wasn't doing enough for her Clan, which was often. But she forced a small smile on her face. "I've never been a hunter." Or a fighter. Or a leader, she added silently to herself. "I know..." Hunter felt the need to tell Crowsong about his group... what they were planning... But I can't. He felt the same shiver of guilt he usually did when he thought about it. With a change in topic, Hunter felt almost relieved. Stretching, he puffed out his chest in pride. "I bet I'll catch way more prey than you," he teased. 20:23, April 1, 2018 (UTC) "I'm fine..." Twilightstrike mumbled, irritated at herself. "Don't let Needleclaw hear you insulting Raccoontail. You'll have no legs and be blind in no time." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:52, April 1, 2018 (UTC) "Whatever," Jadewhisker replied flatly, and simply padded off. ~ (ahhhh icewing haven't rped her for a long time ashclan is the clan where none of my cats make an appearance ever for some reason) Icewing padded into the medicine cat's den. "Hi?" she called out. She had been so lonely for moons and moons, the last time she had been in a group was with Ripplesky and...what was the other one? Oh yeah, Oakpaw. But he's Oakfeather now, isn't he? It's been a long time since any of them talked to her, despite the angryness Oakfeather had shown towards her, despite the kindness Ripplesky had shown towards her. But most of all, she wanted to learn more about that cat...What was his name? Leo? "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 12:03, April 2, 2018 (UTC) "I don't care what Needleclaw thinks," Yewcloud snorted. "I don't trust him, that's all." His attention went back to Twilightstrike. "Are you sure you're all right? If you are in pain, promise me you'll go see Ripplesky later." His eyes twinkled. "Promise?" Ripplesky poked his head out from the roots of the medicine den, herb dust on his pelt. "Oh, hi Icewing!" he pulled himself the rest of the way out. "Do you need something?" 15:26, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Pantherfang scoffed under his breath before turning away from the molly and trudging away, only to bump into Tallfang. The ruddy warrior's eyes gleamed with hatred and dismay, but Pantherfang spoke up before he could, "have something to say, Mr. Justice?" The dark tabby warrior mocked the ruddy warrior, who simply turned away with a glare. "Oh, now you're too cowardly, Tallfang? Afraid I'll damage your pretty face?" Pantherfang leaned forward, curling a lip his hissing in Tallfang's face. Without warning, Tallfang lashed out a claw like a swift crack of lightning, there and then gone in a heartbeat. Pantherfang pulled away, hissing in agony and rubbing a paw over his bleeding forehead. "Leave me alone." Tallfang snarled at the wounded warrior before he turned tail and raced out of camp, his pelt prickling.Silverstar 16:17, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Jadewhisker kicked the dust behind her with her hind paw, aiming it at Pantherfang. She stared at him as he went to pick on someone else. Typical Pantherfang, she thought. Typical. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:48, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Moons had passed since Twilightstrike had been made a warrior alongside her brother. It seemed like a figment of her imagination that she had gotten this far. Although her plan had still not been completed and ws not ready to come and play. Oakfeather was still oblivious to her ambitions, as was Yewcloud. Her mate. Her chest swelled when she thought of him, although guilt overwhelmed her. He deserves to know what's been going on with me. He's already suspicious I'm hiding something. '' ''He's not ready to know! ''Ashstar's shrill voice ripples through her head and she winces. If only the original leader of her Clan would leave her the bloody heck alone. ''I can ready your thoughts, you twat, ''the leader growls. Twilightstrike rolls her eyes and glances at her paws. A random thought popped into her head and she swelled with embarrassment, remembering Ashstar could read her thoughts. ''You want kits?! ''She exclaims, the noise tumbling through Twilightstrike's mind, causing her to trip a little. ''With that weakling you call your mate? Pft. '' ''-----'' Oakfeather couldn't help feeling bad for himself. Shinepaw was always appearing in his dreams lately. He still didn't know how to feel about it. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:17, August 24, 2018 (UTC) (oh my gosh i completely forgot i rped a cat named icewing until i read that LOL and also PATCH so sorry for ignoring Ripplesky oh my gosh I completely did not see that ripple responded until now, which is 4 months late. LOL ohhh wow ok i'm gonna end my rambling now) Icewing suddenly jolted and shook her head violently. ''How long have I been standing here? ''She'd blanked out for so long that even Ripplesky seemed to be giving weird looks at her. "Sorry, sorry." She quickly apologized. "No, not really. I'm just bored. Nobody seems to know I exist besides you and Oakfeather. And well, of course, my family. But still." [[User:Hollywhisker|''Yesterday is not]] ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 23:38, August 24, 2018 (UTC) (lmao it's ok) "We all feel like that sometimes," Ripplesky purred. "Maybe you just need to work out who you truly are?" he shook his head; he was such a sucker for soul searching figuring-out-who-you-are stories. "Why don't you try making some new friends? You might be a little lonely and finding some cats to spend your time with may help." Yewcloud pushed his way out of the warriors den, stretching in the weak, gray light. Water drops slid off from the leaves on top of the warriors den, landing on his back. He let out a soft squeak of surprise and hopped away. I wonder where Twilightstrike is. 00:22, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Icewing sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I just never find the right cat. Especially not with Oakfeather around." ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 00:27, August 25, 2018 (UTC) "Ugh, I forgot to go and hunt!" Oakfeather growls, mentally clawing himself. His mind hadn't exactly been in a good place at present time. He had forgotten hunting even was a thing! ~ "Yewcloud?" Twilightstrike meowed, meeting the gaze of the tomcat, who stood a mere fox-length away. "Want to go for a walk? I need to talk to you about something." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 22:24, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Yewcloud let out a peep of surprise and happiness that the cat he was looking for was literally right in front of him. "Sure, sure!" he padded off to the camp entrance, suddenly realizing Twilightstrike had said 'I need to talk to you about something.' When the one you love comes up and tells you that, you can't help but get an 'uh-oh' feeling. 02:31, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Twilightstrike fell into step beside the tom and drew in a deep breath. What she was about to say would change it forever. "Yewcloud... Ripplesky, has been talking to me-" she cut off abruptly, unsure of how to say what she was supposed to. "Um, guess what he's talking to me about." She was at a loss for words and closed her eyes if only to escape the embarassment. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:45, August 26, 2018 (UTC) (Stupid phone post attempt #1) Tallfang jogged out of camp with his head held level to his broad a bristling shoulders, angry heat rising off of him like warmth from fresh embers. Stupid problems, stupid families, stupid...stupid Pantherfang! He couldn't take it anymore, call it jealousy or envy, he couldn't bear observing the closeness all others had. His family, his mother, abandoned him at the first chance she got.Silverstar 22:40, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Yewcloud gave Twilightstrike a clueless look. "Am I dying? Or are you dying? Or is someone else dying?" he asked. Ripplesky was their medicine cat. "Okay, please ignore my terrible humor. What's up?" 02:26, August 28, 2018 (UTC) She felt a sudden burst of anger as Yewcloud mentioned the word 'death'. "If someone was dying or had died, we wouldn't be on this walk!" Her voice rose to a shrill squeal and she rasped for breath. "Sorry," she muttered, growling to herself under her breath. "Ripplesky- he thinks I'm expecting kits." The words hung in midair for a few heartbeats before she reasoned aloud, "of course, he's probably mistaken. He's never been a very accurate medicine cat." But she could tell Yewcloud might not believe her. She believed the aging medicine cat was wrong, but who knew what her mate thought? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:26, September 2, 2018 (UTC) After a round of rough Dark Forest training, Pantherfang lay in his nest, the darkness slowly fading away from his vision. He removed his long legs from underneath his ragged long fur, rising to his paws in a large, tender stretch. His muscles were screaming, and his skin twitched in agony from the wounds that were hidden beneath his gnarled fur. He was growing used to this now. And soon, he'd be able to put it to good use.Silverstar 22:48, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Jadewhisker yawned, wanting to collapse and go back to sleep, but immediately shook it off. The sun shone straight into her eyes, making her look away. She saw that the patrols had already been chosen, which left her to lurk around camp. Like always, she thought, suddenly realizing how long it had been. I never get picked for patrols. Most of the time I just sneak out of camp. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:11, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Pantherfang grunted bitterly as Shadowstorm eagerly shoved past him to exit the warrior's den, going out to watch the sunrise. What a push over. Pantherfang thought to himself as Shadowstorm disappeared from camp. Finally leaving the warrior's den, Pantherfang craned his neck away from the bright sunshine, scowling under his breath and wishing the stupid sun wasn't out.Silverstar 23:49, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Icewing was surprised to be met with such a bright light when stepping out of the warriors' den. Just yesterday, she thought to herself, it was raining like crazy. She scanned around, seeing that many other cats were complaining about the sun as well. Then a pang of frustration hit her as she spotted several cats talking, socializing to each other. ''I wish I could be brave for once'. I wish I could actually talk ''to someone like a normal cat. ''Her heart urged herself to go communicate to others for the first time in moons and moons, but her legs just stay put. She couldn't understand why she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Then she thought of the last time she had ever freely spoken to anyone, shuddering. ''It was terrible, that day. Truly terrible. ''She knew that no matter how bad the other cats were treating her because of her shyness, she would never ever reveal what had done it all. Tears slowly formed beneath her eyes. (aha i'm actually doing something with icewing. I'M ACTUALLY PLANNING A BACKSTORY FOR HER SO THAT SHE CAN ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING IN RP LOOK AT ME GO anyway...wow i never write this much at once)' ~ Jadewhisker snickered, her eyes laying on Icewing. What's she doing, such a coward and crying all by herself? What is she trying to do? Get everyone's attention? Oh, Icewing. When will you realize you don't ''deserve ''that? At least I'm actually ''going out there and doing ''something, unlike you. ''She padded over to the crying she-cat, opening her mouth to jeer at her.' "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 01:40, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Needleclaw took once fleeting glance towards where Jadewhisker and Icewing were, before groaning loudly. Being the deputy, her life wasn't supposed to be peaceful, but she wished for one moment her Clan could actually relax ''for once. Trouble had been plentiful recently and Needleclaw had just wanted to curl up on her own and sleep. Sleep had evaded her for a long time now, her dreams swarmed by dark visions that she thought were fit for Ripplesky to hear about. She had never gotten around to chatting with the medicine cat about it. If she was completed honest, she had figured that her Clanmates would assume she wasn't mentally stable. That particular thought had crossed her mind several times in the past few months, with all of her pacing and quiet temper. She never exploded at anyone anymore; she merely kept all of her anger built up inside of her so she knew she still felt ''something. '' ''Talking to Ripplesky can't be such a bad idea. ''Yes it can! ''Reason growled and Needleclaw buried her face in her paws. She could never outrun common sense. She had tried to and it had gotten her severely injured. ''Ripplesky is my friend. He can't - won't - hurt me. '' ''Try your best at it, Needleclaw. '' And as she clambered to her paws and sauntered over to the medicine cat den, a flurry of emotions surged through her. She had rarely ever let herself decide before, had only allowed reason to. And it made her proud. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:20, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages